Ai no Tameni
by ltifal
Summary: Aiolia finally had a second change, with Milo help of course! For love sake Aiolia! Let's Go!


**Note: the real life really catch up with me huh? So many thing to do so little time! Darn! Anyway this one is continual fic from Saori sama no Valentine, Kido On no White Day and Honegusuri fic. But this fic can be read independently.**

**Disclaimer: below characters belong to Kurumada-san**

**Warning: Un-beta-ed **

_Ai no Tameni_

_Chapter 1_

Everything was good, birds seemed to chirp louder, flowers seemed to look brighter, grass seemed to be a little greener and every sound seemed to be a lot lovelier. Ah spring had finally started even if… a lot of yellow leaves fall down and the temperature began to creep down.

"Sigh…" The brown hair looked at the oak leaf dreamingly; his hand unconsciously took the fallen leaf before he twirled it slightly, counting and murmuring everytime he touched the corner of the leaf. "She loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, and she loves me not." He blinked and groaned in annoyed before he looked at the leaf source in anger. "Oh yeah!" He finally climbed the tree and one by one the leaf fallen to the ground. Shouting a mantra 'she loves me, she loves me not over and over…

Not far from there, a blue hair lad chuckled slightly; his hands warmly surrounded his girlfriend who was leaning against him. His hands moved down, hugging the slim waist carefully, inhaled the lovely sweet grape scent of her hair before giving her a kiss. She giggled lightly; her hands finally found its way into his strong arms, rubbing slightly.

"Milo, Stop sniffing around like I'm some kind of food." A chuckle could be heard as the blue hair saint lightly nipping her neck. "Milo!" She couldn't help but gasped. The gold saint grinned as he licked the area and gave it another kiss.

"You are delicious." He said huskily. Shaina blushed faintly before she turned around; her eyes glinted mischievously as she kissed his lips. The Scorpio saint responded immediately but grunt in surprise as he felt a hand had just slipped into his shirt. He moaned lightly when he felt the trail of her finger goes further into his chest. He could felt his core tighten slightly; his hands dangerously began to go down further into her bottom, groping. The action would continue further if not for a sudden cry… Shaina as flush as she did, almost cried out her frustration while Milo growled in annoyed as he shifted his eyes toward the sound source only to pause.

His eyes twitched faintly as he looked at the surrounding. Leafs that should had been attached on the tree had all leaved the owner. Sure it was autumn but that would be impossible as winter wouldn't be coming that soon. Not in early October? All leafs, yellow and shade green including many still fresh green one were all on the ground. It was not only one bald tree; almost all trees that surrounded the trail toward the mansion were bald.

Shaina looked around in disbelief as she spotted the other gold saint at the end of the road, squatting down near the bald tree, making circle with his hand sniffing lightly. The aura of sadness could be feel from him as if someone close to him was dying. Milo quickly scanned the surrounding mansion in alert, just to make sure. He quickly spotted Athena's cosmos in the mansion with Dohko. Camus's cold cosmos with Mu's and Shaka's calming cosmos were inside the library. He could have guessed their activity; reading or debating some books maybe. He could felt Saga's and Kanon's burning one, with a frustrated Aiolos's cosmos, fighting like usual… Deathmask's and Shura's fleeing cosmos chased by Aphrodite's, new cosmetic test? Alderbaran's cosmos with Kiki's and Shion's in the kitchen. The God cloth saints on the second floor, Marin's, Shunrei and the newcomer Seika's normal aura near the kitchen, and last he spotted Shun (Hades) with June near the rose garden and… _groan_ Persephone had just arrived…

He sighed in relief as no one was 'dying' and there were no accident in the mansion. The second reaction was confusion before he met her eyes. She shrugged before whispering.

"Do we need to uhm ask?"

"No one hurt; I think something wrong with him. Our kitty's kinda moody lately."

"You think?" Shaina smirked lightly; the Leo indeed was affected by love. She was positive about this. After the incident, Aiolia seemed to be more confident with himself in approaching her best friend although… she grimaced remembering on when the second time he ever approached. "Say, Scorpy, do you remember about the love potion incident?"

Hearing the nick name, Milo scowled. "You know, I hate that nickname…" Sure he was scorpion fanatic but his girlfriend had taken it too far, this time though he decided to humor her. "You mean when you were suddenly bisexual?"

A glare. "I'm not bisexual!" She shouted, she didn't mean to offense but heh kissing by another girl once was more than enough.

A chuckle. "But it was hot. Of-!" He was cut when Shaina's elbow made a sudden contact with his stomach not too lightly. "All right, onna, I'm just kidding. Uh… where was I?"

"The incident, when was it occur?"

"Uh… two months ago?" Milo said unsure.

"Hm… have you seen Aiolia approach her again?"

"Your ex-girlfriend?" He grinned as another dangerous glare was shot. A spanking followed which made him chuckled..

"Seriously."

"All right." He suddenly became serious before taking her hand and walking toward the depressed lion. "Oi, Kit, you ok?" He squatted down and poked. As soon as the poke stopped, Aiolia looked at him with a tear streak eyes, the water was flowing like a mini river, his aura was become dark and darker. Milo and Shaina couldn't help but to sweatdrop.

"MILO!" Came a desperate unexpected hug that made the other lad gone down and land on his butt. Milo couldn't even protest one word before he was met with watery eyes.

"… what happen actually?" Shaina asked in concern before Aiolia looked up with his waterfall teary eyes.

"She didn't love me!" He whined, sobs following as Milo twitched his eyes and looked at his girlfriend in question.

_Marin doesn't love him?_ He asked telepathically, the girl could only shrug. The blue hair saint finally looked back at the defeated lion and asked carefully "Did Marin…"

"Yes! The tree said that!"

"…" The couple could only sweatdropped.

"That was ridiculous, you do know that Aiolia…" Milo started but quickly cut by the sight of his friend watery eyes, adding some begging shining eyes on it.

"... maybe we can help you on setting up a date?" Shaina suggested. As soon as the green hair saint finished talking, the oldest saint looked as if he was seeing an angel appearing from an opened sky... bright light shooting the girl as she spread her white angel wings. The brown hair saint slowly rose and gave her a bear crush.

"Thank you!" He said as the angel gasped in surprise and tried to release herself. Soon enough came a blue hair devil from the underworld. Baring his fang and impatiently, he forked him. Vein was visible on his temple. Quick enough, all the illusion of angel and demon were finally over.

"Stop hugging and get of of her." Milo said, tone obviously too calm which made both the 'couple' shuddered.

"Sorry, bro..." Aiolia looked away sheepishly as he released the ang- I mean Shaina from his embrace. The green hair saint was quite surprise with the hugging but she was more surprised with Milo's reaction. Who would have guess that the blue hair saint would be that obsessive to even launching his needle into his friend's... thankfully butt?

"..."

"But, you shouldn't launch your attack to your comrade like this!" The brown hair saint finally went normal as he rub his souring butt's cheek.

"True..." Shaina couldn't help but agree. The needle of scorpion was poisonous after all.

"No worries, it's not Antares or Scarlet. That was only a needle." The long hair saint swayed his right hand. "Marin, I can tolerate but male? Hell no!" With that Shaina eyes seemed to be twinkle before she teased.

"Even Camus?"

"..." A paused as he took a moment to think. "If Camus... we can have threesome." He grinned. A blush was appearing on both Aiolia and Shaina.

"Milo!" A chuckle

"Anyway… how's the plan about setting them up?"

"Double date?"

"Not a bad idea, how about going to... I heard there are indoor water park opens under Kido's group." A blink.

"Water Park?" Aiolia face blushed lightly as he imagined Marin in swimming suit, red liquid started to come out from his nose.

"... Leo, you are bleeding..." Shaina said as she raised one of his eye brown before glanced toward Milo. The Scorpio was smirking lightly; his wolfie grin was pasted on his mouth, moving closer he whispered lightly.

"I can't wait to see you with less cloth." A little tint of pink was formed on her cheek before she looked on her other side. _Man!_ Although the girl scowled, inside she had to admit that she also wanted to see his boyfriend half naked. Who said Milo was not sexy? She blushed harder as she imagined the muscular body he had. Not to mention that he handsome and...

"Pervert mind you has." Another whisper on her ear made her jump and her heart skip a beat.

"Milo! I already told you to stop doing something like that!" Her blush had reach her ears and this time a fist also flying but the boy skillfully caught and maneuver her body so it pressed against him.

"Yes you say?" He said, maintaining the girl to be so close, one wrong move and she could be sharing another kiss, not that she ever complained though. Aiolia was finally back to normal from his hentai mind state and looked at the couple in embarrassed as he coughed.

"Anou... the double date?" He chuckled in nervous when he felt a dead glare from his friend.

"Groan, party popper..." He muttered in annoyed as he released the still blushing girl from his embrace. His hand was still entwined with hers. "Sigh... well how about this Saturday? I'll ask Saori-san for the place..." A paused "On second thought, maybe I shall ask her to book it for one day. I think I have another couple to encourage."

"Huh?" A question mark was light on Leo's forehead. "Who?" This question was left unanswered as Milo walked away, dragging the girl in search of the Goddess or maybe somewhere more private place.

_To be continue…_

**Note: updated when I have time… guess with couple?**


End file.
